prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC544
Osewayakutte Donna Hito? is the 44th episode of the series Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synopsis The episode starts with Milk oversleeping, but Coco and Natts did everything by themselves. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Kawarino was worried about Hadenya who they had no knews about. Bunbee said, that she might try quitting, making Kawarino angry, saying he will not allow that. He wondered will she be still useful at the end, meaning the black mask. Later, Milk was out in the park alone, when Urara found her. She started crying and explained the story to Urara. She said she always admired Coco and Natts, and wanted to stay with them and to be useful by being their caregiver, but it seems they can do everything fine without her. Milk asked Urara what is a caregiver to her, and she said a caregiver should be someone who are always there even when they are not being with you to scold or praise you during important moments (with image of Nozomi's shadow in mind). Then she went to Rin's flower store, thinking Urara was talking about her. Rin explained, that the person Urara was talking about is actually a major screwup and has no tallents andzero coordination, but she can cry, smile and worry for everyone, and Rin is glad to have her around (with an image of Nozomi running). She said it is hard to put it into words, and maybe Komachi can explain it better. Meanwhile, at Natts House, Kouji and Natsu-san noticed Milk is missing, and ran to look for her. Milk then came to Komachi to the library. Komachi said, that it is important to believe in what they do and what they are from the bottom of their hearts. Milk said she really feels wish to be important. Komachi said, that it might be hard turning her thoughts into actions, but there is a person who can do that easilly. She is a strong-willed person (Nozomi in mind reading the book). Milk thought it was Karen, and went to her. Karen said it is not her. Milk said she is jealous of that person, and Karen said she is too. Milk said she wants to meet that person, and Karen said she already did - it is Nozomi. At lunch, Milk was looking at Nozomi all the time, and said, that she is not so special at all. She asked Nozomi what would an ideal caregiver would be for her, and she said it is someone who eats, plays, sleeps a lot and is always healthy. Milk was disappointed with her answer. Nozomi asked, does she love them, and said it is enough. Milk said it was not worth asking her at all. Then they realised Coco and Natts missing, and Milk said she left without saying a word. Meanwhile, Coco and Natts were looking for Milk, while Hadenya found them. She demanded for Dream Collet, while all the girls ran there and transformed. Coco and Natts met with Milk, and said they were worried about her. Milk blamed herself for not only being useless, but also for worrying them. Hadenya came, saying Milk is useless and they don't need her, saddening Milk, but the Cures came, saying that only Milk can be Coco and Natts' caregiver and someone like her will never understand Milk's feelings. Suddenly, Kawarino came and forced a mask on Hadenya. Milk asked, was not she her ally, but Kawarino said he did not heard of that. Hadenya turned to monster. She blowed the mascots, blowing Dream Collet away, and Kawarino came to pick it up. He said, that they failed protecting the Collet and will never revive their kingdom, but Milk got the Collet. She said she will protect it because it is her duty, and the Cures came to her rescue. They said Milk is the perfect caregiver, and everyone used 5 explosion, defeating Hadenya. Later, Milk was happy again, but started scolding Coco and Natts - Coco for eating only Cream Puffs instead of normal breakfast and Natts for reading all night - he would never go that far without reading all night. The girls said, that if she keeps that up, she will be a great caregiver someday. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes